I Have An INKLING That This Is Wrong?
NOTE: This is MY story; not yours. This happened to ''ME, ''not you, so how can you prove that this is fake? YA CAN'T. I'm not going to threaten you....FOR NOW~ I like Nintendo. I like Splatoon. I like even numbers. But I don't like Hentai. Splatoon 2 is my favourite game on the Nintendo Swish Swish! It's so fun and good~! Haha!!********Well, that's what I thought......until that fateful day.........I'm Rick Harrison not old enough to drive, and this is my pawn shop story. It was a normal day like any other in my undisclosed living area. I was on the Nintendo Swiffer ready to play some Splatoon 2 (Turf War to be specific....( ఠൠఠ )). So, I painstakingly PUT THE GAME IN THE CONSOLE AND....STARTED UP THE GAME......AND...WAITED THROUGH THE LOADING SCREEN. God, it was painful. "Y'all know what time it is!" Do I? I don't have a watch on me.... "It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!" Oh. Yes, everything seemed normal so far. Pearl and Marina looked as they always did, and nothing they were saying was weird...but that being said, there was still something off...the hook. No. In the windows; there was an Inkling just standing there.....staring. But it wasn't a normal stare.....? His eyes were strangely realistic....almost....hyperrealistic? And they would follow me around when I'd try to move? Pearl and Marina finished up their talk and I made my way to the Battle Lobby, choosing to partake in a Turf War. The first player I was put with was a level 66 Inkling named "Li'l Satanic"...."How odd," I thought, "Whatever. We're all edgy at some point or another." The rest of the players were chosen and the round began. I was on a team with Steve, xXWoomYXx, and....Li'l Satanic?? Eww, an edgy 14-year-old like myself ''is placed with an edgy ???-year-old with a weird name and eyes? Ha! We all began running around and painting the ground with Yellow Gak; well, all of us except...''Li'l Satanic. ''He was painting with......Black Gak. ''And this Black Gak wasn't like either team's; it was moving, engulfing the whole stage, and killing off the rest of my team! I made my way to a platform and started shooting the ground like a madman, trying to spread that good yellow just like Paula Dean would want of me, but it was of no use; the blackness around me continued to spread, eating up any of the bright yellow I brought to the scene. While I was busy monologging that cool description like a try-hard Tumblrina, Li'l Satanic flew up to me??? ''And he 'said...HE SAID WORDS, AND THEY WERE, '"Don't try to run...Canada's not ''that ''far." '''HOW??? ' Suddenly, in the "real world", I heard a knock at the door, "Better not be a flaming turd..." I opened the door and was met by none other than....my MAIL MAN. He brought the manga I'd ordered, and just as I opened the manga, Li'l Satanic POPPED OUT AND CRUSHED MY HEAD IN WITH A ROLLER!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!**!!!. I'm writing this perfectly fine. I just have to type without a head. Please, don't have unprotected Splatoon 2. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta